Camp Rock 3 : The New Story
by DisneyFreak1497
Summary: Carly, a 15-year-old in love with music wants to go on Camp Rock. She doesn't know how special this summer is going to be for her
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock 3 – The Start of New Story**

A girl is lying in her bed. Suddenly her Mom goes into her room

**Mitchie **Alright Carly. It's time to get up. You'll be late for school!

**Carly **_still laying in bed _But Mom…

**Mitchie **Get up now! _Leaves_

**Carly **Okay _finally gets up and turns on some music, starts to dance and sing, wears some clothes on_

In the kitchen

**Mitchie **_makes breakfast_

**Zach **_hears the music from upstairs and smiles _That reminds me someone

**Mitchie **Shut up! _Laughs_

**Carly **_goes down _Morning

**Zach **Morning _laughs_

**Carly **_turns around _ What's so funny?

**Zach **Nothing. I'm just happy I had a morning concert for free _laughs _

**Carly **_gives Zach a mad look but then smiles_

**Mitchie **Alright Carly. Better eat breakfast quickly. School starts in 20 minutes, remember?

**Carly **Mom, chill out. It's summer soon _eats a toast_

**Mitchie **But school hasn't finished yet

**Carly **Actually I thought I might not go to school today

**Mitchie **_gives Carly a strange look _What does it mean?

**Carly **You know, school ends in a month and we don't do anything so I thought…

**Mitchie **You will go to school today

**Carly **But Mom…

**Mitchie **Carly, you will go to school, do you understand?

**Carly **Okay… It's impossible to win with you _leaves_

**Zach **You're too strict, don't you think?

**Mitchie **I'm the one who brings her up, fine?

**Zach **Fine. I'm only your brother who you've been living with for last 15 years…

**Mitchie **I thought you were okay with that

**Zach **Mitchie, I am okay with that. I'm just not able to understand why you don't let her chill out sometimes…

**Mitchie **I don't know… I really don't know. Maybe I just don't want her to behave like…

**Zach **Like Shane?

**Mitchie **Fine. Maybe that's what I'm afraid of…

**Zach **She must be a little like him…she's his daughter actually…

**Mitchie **Do we have to talk about it now? She's still here

**Carly **_leaves mad, doesn't even look at them_

**Zach **Aren't you going to react somehow?

**Mitchie **I'm powerless actually…

**Zach **I have to leave too, don't worry I'll take care of her when I come back

**Mitchie **Right… You are always on her side

**Zach **Somebody has to be a spoiling parent. If not you, than it has to be me

**Mitchie **Aren't you in hurry, actually? The students are waiting…

**Zach **Don't worry, I'm sure they won't be crushed to have a shorter Ancient Rome history lesson

At school

**Carly **_goes around the corridor, suddenly sees her friends_

**Barry **Carly? Weren't you about to wag today?

**Carly **I was but my Mom stopped me. What about you?

**Barry **The same reason

**Hugh **My Mom said she would take my guitar away if I didn't come here today

**Ellie **_is mad and does something on her notebook_

**Carly **Ellie, what's wrong?

**Ellie **I'm not going on Camp Rock this year

**Carly **Camp Rock? What is it?

**Barry, Hugh & Ellie **_look at Carly surprised_

**Barry **You honestly don't know?

**Carly **No. That's why I'm asking you

**Hugh **Camp Rock is the place that everyone who loves the music knows about! Didn't you ever hear about it?

**Carly **Well… No

**Ellie **_turns to Carly _It's a camp. Everyone who loves the music goes there. Guitarists, singers, drummers… everybody's there. It's the best place ever. Unfortunately I can't go there this year

**Carly **Why not?

**Ellie **Johnson told my Mom about my marks…

**Barry **You honestly never heard about Camp Rock, Carly?

**Carly **No. Why?

**Barry **Well, your Mom is a talented musician. She had to tell you about it

**Carly **She never did

**Barry **That's strange

**Carly **You think?

**Barry **Yeah. I was totally sure you knew about this place

**Carly **Yeah, that's quite strange…

At home

**Mitchie **_is preparing dinner_

**Zach **_helping her_

**Carly **_comes home_

**Mitchie **Hi

**Carly **Hi_. _Mom, you said I could choose a camp this year

**Mitchie **So you've found something

**Carly **Yeah… And can I go on Camp Rock this year?

**Mitchie **And what is it?

**Carly **Camp Rock. I guess you know what place it is

**Mitchie **Carly, I don't know what you mean.

**Zach **Mitchie, she had to find out some day

**Mitchie **How do you know about this place?

**Carly **Friends at school told me

**Zach **You know, Mitchie… I guess it wasn't a good idea to tell her to go to school…

**Mitchie **_to Zach _Shut up!

**Carly **They told me it was a perfect place for musicians, so I thought…

**Mitchie **Carly, I don't think it's a good idea

**Carly **Why not?

**Mitchie **We don't have enough money

**Zach **You don't even know how much it cost. Carly?

**Carly **1600$

**Mitchie **_to Zach _You see?

**Zach **I can pay for the camp. I'll stay at work longer and…

**Mitchie **No Zach, you can't

**Carly **I could find a way to earn some money and…

**Mitchie **Carly, but I don't agree for this camp!

**Carly **But why?!

**Mitchie **I don't want you to go there

**Carly **Can't you just tell me why?!

**Mitchie **_doesn't say anything_

**Carly **That's it. I always have to explain you everything. But you never explain anything to me! _Runs upstairs_

**Zach **_to Mitchie _Why don't you want her to go there?

**Mitchie **You know why. Shane Gray will be there for sure…

**Zach **You can't hide the truth forever… And Carly doesn't even know who Shane is…

**Mitchie **And what if she finds out?

**Zach **One day you will have to tell her about it. What are you going to do if she asks you about her Dad?

**Mitchie **She never did

**Zach **But I'm sure one day she will want to know about it

**Mitchie **But definitely not now!

**Zach **Then when?

**Mitchie **_doesn't answer_

**Zach **Carly should go on Camp Rock

**Mitchie **Why do you think so?

**Zach **She's crazy about music, she keeps singing all the time… she's just like you. She must go on Camp Rock

**Mitchie **You honestly think so?

**Zach **Yeah

In Carly's room

**Carly **_lays on the bed and listens to her iPod_

**Zach **_comes in _You shouldn't shout at Mom

**Carly **I know. I will apologize her

**Zach **Well, that's a good idea. You are supposed to do it if you want to go on Camp Rock

**Carly **_looks at Zach surprised_

**Zach **You're going there

**Carly **What?! _Very happy_

**Zach **Are you deaf? You're going on Camp Rock, that's what I said

**Carly **_hugs Zach _Thank you! Thank you!

**Zach **Actually Mom deserves some thanks too…

**Carly **_runs upstairs and hugs Mitchie _Thank you! I love you, Mom! You're the best!

**Mitchie **_hugs back but her smile fades_

Month later

**Mitchie **_looks at Carly and Zach packing Carly's stuff to the car_

**Zach **You honestly need to bring it all? _Tries to push the luggage_

**Carly **Yeah. All the things I need are there

**Zach **Don't you think you need too much? You're only 15 years old!

**Carly **15-year-old girl needs the most

**Zach **You're going to clean up the garage when you come back home

**Mitchie **You better hurry up if you want to be there in time!

**Carly **You honestly don't want to go with us, Mom?

**Mitchie **No honey, I'll stay at home

**Carly **Are you sure? Don't you want to see what is it like there?

**Mitchie **I'll come to see you on Final Jam

**Carly **You're sure you'll be fine?

**Mitchie **Don't worry. Zach's not going anywhere so…

**Zach **Actually I thought I could stop in Las Vegas on the way home…

**Mitchie **Are you sure you know how to get to Camp Rock?

**Zach **There's one thing I'm definitely sure of : we have to leave now

**Mitchie **_to Carly _I'm going to miss you

**Carly **I'm going to miss you too

**Mitchie **I love you _hugs Carly _

**Carly **I loveyou too, Mom

**Zach **_to Mitchie _Hey! She's not leaving forever!

**Carly **Bye, Mom! _Goes to the car_

**Mitchie **Bye

**Zach **_starts driving_

**Carly **_waves to Mitchie _

**Mitchie **_waves to Carly, smiles, but then her smile fades_

On the way

**Zach **_driving a car_

**Carly **Why didn't Mom want to go with us?

**Zach **_doesn't look at Carly_ She's got a lot of things to do and…

**Carly **Do I have to pretend I believe you?

**Zach **Okay… The truth is Mom used to be on Camp Rock too…

**Carly **Why didn't she want me to go on Camp Rock then?

**Zach **Because of your marks…

**Carly **Zach!

**Zach **Okay. Well, she has many adventurous memories about this place…

**Carly **Did she fall in love there?

**Zach **Yeah… But it was a summer love. Nothing else

**Carly** Wow. Don't laugh, but for a while I thought she met my father there…

**Zach **_doesn't say anything_

**Carly **Sometimes I have really stupid thoughts…

On Camp Rock

Some musicians play their guitars, the others are singing, the rest is dancing. Music is everywhere.

**Carly **_watches it all and is amazed _Wow This place is honestly the most musical place on earth

**Zach **You like it?

**Carly **I love it!

**Zach **You should. I hope you won't quit after 2 days because this camp cost A LOT of money

**Carly **You must be kidding! I definitely won't quit it! It's awesome!

**Zach **_drives to the car park_

Meanwhile

**Mr. Kelson **So remember… Phone me everyday, got on every classes…

**Kate **… Don't spend too much time with boys and don't do anything illegal

**Mr. Kelson **Exactly _smiles_ And… _looks at Tracy_

**Kate **I know. Don't worry. I promise I will take care of her

**Mr. Kelson **And of course the most important thing have fun

**Kate **Thanks, uncle

**Mr. Kelson **I already have to leave. You're sure you're going to manage yourself?

**Kate **Don't worry about me. It's not the first time I'm on Camp Rock

**Mr. Kelson **Right. I will come to see you on Final Jam.

**Kate **See you _hugs her uncle _

**Mr. Kelson **See you, Tracy!

**Tracy **_doesn't look at him _See you

**Mr. Kelson **_looks at Kate _Good luck

**Kate **Thanks _looks at Tracy_

**Tracy **_walks around alone_

Later

**Carly **_joins the queue_

**Zach **_joins Carly_

**Ella **Who's next? Zach?!

**Zach **_looks at Ella and is surprised _Ella?!

**Carly **_looks at the them surprised _You know each other?

**Ella **Yeah…

**Zach **Ella, come with me… _pulls her_

**Ella **But…

**Zach **_whispers _Listen, this is my niece…

**Ella **Mitchie's daughter?!

**Zach **_whispers _Don't scream. Yeah, it's Mitchie's daughter. Her name is Carly

**Ella **Wow _looks at Carly _She looks a lot like Mitchie…

**Zach **Another thing Carly mustn't find out anything about Shane…

**Ella **Well, that's a problem. Shane's the leader of Camp Rock now

**Zach **I mean…she mustn't know anything about Shane and Mitchie situation

**Ella **Why? _Realizes what Zach means _Oh my God! You mean she is Shane's…

**Zach **Shh! Yeah, Shane is her father

**Ella **You're kidding right? Wow, Shane is a father…

**Zach **But Carly mustn't know anything… Also about us…

**Ella **Us? And what was between us?

**Zach **Nothing, but… it has something to do with the past and…

**Ella **There was nothing between us

**Zach **Nothing?

**Ella **The last time we saw each other was 15 years ago. You never called me again, you didn't write to me or anything…

**Zach **Okay. We weren't in touch. I'm sorry I didn't call you but I was very busy during those 15 years…

**Ella **Oh, what were you doing? Have you been writing all your books or picking up girls from…

**Zach **No, I helped Mitchie to bring Carly up

**Ella **Oh. Well…

**Zach **Actually I don't need to explain you anything. There was nothing between us. We were just friends…

**Ella **_looks at him disappointed but then calms down _Right. Just friends…

**Carly **Excuse me?

**Zach & Ella **_turn around_

**Carly **I don't want to bother you but the others are also waiting so…

**Ella **Right _comes back to her desk_ Carly Gray then…

**Carly **No, my name is Carly Torres _confused _Why should I be Carly Gray?

**Zach **_looks at Ella mad_

**Ella **Sorry. I meant Carly Torres. You're right. Oh, Hi, Kendall! Is our star back at home?

**Kendall **Of course! I can't imagine summer not coming back here...

**Carly **_looks at Kendall, leaves _

**Zach **_gives Ella a look_

**Ella **_gives Zach a look too_

Outside

**Carly **Who was that woman?

**Zach **What woman?

**Carly **You know what woman… The woman you talked to in a reception!

**Zach **She's… She's an old friend

**Carly **When did you meet her?

**Zach **A long time ago

**Carly **On Camp Rock?

**Zach **Yeah. Why are you so interested?

**Carly **You keep telling me not to do anything stupid because you had some adventures here, didn't you?

**Zach **Carly, your imagination is incredibly big…

**Carly **You were in love with that woman

**Zach **Carly!

**Carly **You definitely were!

**Zach **Don't you actually have to go find your room? _Takes Carly's bag_

**Carly **Why didn't you ask her out then?

**Zach **Shut up!

Later

**Carly **_comes in, sees a girl laying on bed and playing guitar _Hi

**Jen **_stands up _Hi, I'm Jen

**Carly **I'm Carly

**Zach **_comes in _Okay, now it's time for a control visit

**Carly **_rolls her eyes _

**Zach **Okay, now… your personal data _looks at Jen_

**Carly **_gives Zach a look_

**Jen **Fine. Well, my name is Jen Morghan. I come from Colorado, I don't smoke, I don't have any tattoos and I promise I won't kill Carly or…

**Zach **You can do whatever you want with her. I actually wanted to know if your Mom's a single. If so…

**Carly **Zach!

**Jen **_laughs_

**Zach **Okay. You seem not to be suspicious…

**Jen **So is the investigation closed?

**Carly **Zach, I guess you can leave now…

**Zach **Not so quickly. Now you need to hear some boring rules which you're probably about to break just when I leave

**Carly **Zach…

**Zach **The first rule don't leave…

**Carly **…Any classes, don't smoke, don't drink any alcohol, don't talk to boys too much…

**Zach **Carly…

**Carly **I promise I won't

**Zach **Alright

**Carly **See you in 2 weeks…

**Zach **_is about to leave _Bye

**Carly **_leaves the house _Don't you say you're going to miss me?

**Zach **I won't _laughs and comes to Carly and hugs her _Take care of yourself

**Carly **You too _hugs him back _

**Zach** _leaves _

**Carly **_waves to him_

Meanwhile

A limo is driving around. It's on Camp Rock

**Jason **So here we are _stand up and shouts _Camp Rock!

**Nate **Calm down, dude! _Laughs_

**Shane **_doesn't look at them _

**Nate **_turns to Shane, his smile fades _Go on! We're on Camp Rock! You should be happy!

**Shane **What for? Wow, I'm going to spend summer as a instructor of 300 screaming teenagers… well, that's the reason to be happy _sarcastic_

**Nate **Listen, Shane. This year you mustn't behave this way…

**Shane **What way?

**Nate **You mustn't be so rude! You mustn't shout at the campers all the time… Shane, all of the campers are actually afraid of you! If you don't treat them better…

**Shane **Then what?

**Nate **Then this is your last year here! I'm sorry but a lot of parents don't like the way you treat their children…

**Shane **Good to know _just leaves_

**Nate **_sighs_

Meanwhile

Jen shows Carly around, they leave canteen

**Jen **So, this is Camp Rock. How do you like it?

**Carly **It's awesome. I've never been to such a great…

**Kendall **Hey, Morghan!

**Jen **_turns around _Oh no

**Carly **What's wrong?

**Kendall **_comes to the them _Morghan, did you try to run away from me?

**Jen **_fake smile _No. Kendall, I thought you weren't going to come back this year… not after what happened _stops smiling_

**Kendall **Well as you can see… I decided to come back

**Jen **_doesn't smile _What do you want?

**Kendall **Chill out. I just wanted to get to know your new friend _looks at Carly _

**Jen **I don't think it's a good idea. Are you sure you want to make friends ONLY?

**Kendall **Morghan, just because we didn't make it…It doesn't mean I can't make it with someone new… _comes closer to Carly _

**Jen **Stay away from her

**Kendall **Are you her defender?

**Jen **Shouldn't you go looking for your friends?

**Kendall **Fine _fake smile _See you, Carly _leaves_

**Jen **_turns to Carly _How does he know your name?

**Carly **I saw him before, he had to hear my name…Anyway, who was that guy?

**Jen **It's Kendall Thorne. He's probably the most conceited camper ever

**Carly **Wait… You dated him?

**Jen **Last year… But we broke up after 3 days so…

**Carly **He didn't seem to be nice…

**Jen **He's definitely not nice, trust me…Better don't make friends with him

**Carly **_looks at Kendall_

On the beach

All the campers are waiting, Carly and Jen appear there too, Jen sees some of her friends, Carly sees a guy who's playing the keyboard on the stage

**Carly **Who's that?

**Jen **Who?

**Carly **That guy _points at the stage_

**Jen **Oh. It's Ethan. He's a very good musician…

**Carly **You know him?

**Jen **Not very well. He hardly ever says anything to be honest, so…it's hard to get to know him

**Carly **_looks at Ethan_

**Ethan **_looks at Carly, but quickly turns around_

**Ella **_comes on the stage and takes a mike _Hello, campers! Welcome on Camp Rock!

**Campers **_they all cheer_

**Ella **I'm happy to see you all again! Actually I can recognize some old faces!

**Jen & the others **_laugh_

**Ella **I guess you all know our instructors but I will introduce them once again for the new ones! So Daniel Jessman!

**Daniel **_comes on the stage_

**Ella **Hi, Dan. Another one Billy Zimmermann!

**Billy **_comes on the stage, he waves to 3 teenagers_

**Carly **_looks at the group of teenagers who cheer_

**Ella **Peggy Wilburton!

**Peggy **_comes on the stage_

**Ella **Caitlyn Gellar & Tess Tyler!

**Carly **_has a feeling she saw these women somewhere_

**Ella **And of course, the leaders of our camp Connect 3! Jason, Shane, Nate, come here!

**Shane **_comes on the stage with guys, sad as always, looks at Carly_

**Carly **_looks at Shane, has a strange feeling_ Jen, who are they?

**Jen **You don't know them?

**Carly **No

**Jen **They are the leaders of the camp! You had to see them!

**Carly **I see them for the first time in my life

**Jen **They used to be a famous band too…

**Carly **Used to? Why aren't they successful now?

**Jen **Many people say it's because of him _points at Shane_

**Carly **_looks at Shane_

**Nate **Hi, guys! It's great to see you again! You can't imagine how happy I am because I can teach you all how to become better musicians!

**Campers **_cheer_

**A guy **We want a song!

**Nate **Are you sure?

**Campers **YEAH!

**Nate **Okay _takes a guitar _We fortunately prepared something new for you! You'll be the first ones to hear it!

**Shane **_takes a guitar_

**Nate **_gives the tunes to Ethan _Okay, the title of the song is ,,Fly With Me''. I hope you like it!

**Ethan **_starts playing the music _

**Nate **_starts singing _

**Shane **_plays the guitar, doesn't look at the audience_

**Jason **_plays the guitar, is very happy, comes close to the audience, looks at a girl (Carly)_Mitchie?

**Carly **_sees Jason is looking at her and feels weird, then looks at Shane, he looks very sad_

**Nate **_finishes song_

**Campers **_cheer_

**Nate **I guess you liked it. Okay, it's all for today. Tomorrow you have first classes with Shane _stops Shane who wants to go _at 10.00 a.m. in music class!

**Campers **_seem to be quite disappointed_

**Jen **Oh man! I thought something nice was waiting for us at the start!

**Carly **What's wrong with Shane?

**Jen **He's the worst Camp Rock instructor ever! Today we have to go to bed early. He's going to kill us if we're late for his classes _comes to their house _

Meanwhile

Kate comes to her house

**Tracy **_reads a book, doesn't look at Kate _

**Kate **That's a pity you didn't come with us…

**Tracy **I was okay here _doesn't look at Kate_

**Kate **Nate finally did a concert

**Tracy **Great _doesn't smile_

**Kate **Tomorrow we have first classes with Shane unfortunately…

**Tracy **I'm not going

**Kate **You have to. That's what we came here for, remember?

**Tracy **_doesn't say anything_

**Kate **We came here to have fun with music! And you're going with me tomorrow. I forbid you to stay in this room for the whole camp…

**Tracy **_stands up and goes to the bathroom_

**Kate **_picks a book, sees the photo of their parents, sighs_

With Connect 3

**Shane **_plays the guitar_

**Nate **What are you going to do with them?

**Shane **_looks at Nate _

**Nate **You have to do something with them

**Shane **I'll think up something

**Nate **You're unbelievable

**Jason **_runs to the house _Shane, you won't believe it!

**Nate & Shane **_look at Jason surprised_

**Jason **We found Mitchie

**Shane **_looks at Jason_

**Nate **Jason, we stopped looking for her about 14 years ago, Shane got over her a long time ago…

**Shane **Where is she?

**Nate **_looks at Shane _Still?

**Jason **She's in Dallas

**Shane **How did you find out?

**Jason **It was quite simple. Her daughter is here and…

**Shane **_his smile fades _What? Her daughter?

**Jason **Yeah. She is one of the campers, I saw her in the crowd today and…

**Shane **Forget it

**Jason **What?! Shane, I thought you were going to leave the camp and go to Mitchie right now… You love her, dude!

**Shane **Don't you get it? She has a daughter!

**Jason **And?

**Shane **And that means she got over me a long time ago!

**Jason **Shane. That girl is 15 years old…

**Shane **And?

**Jason **When was the last time you saw Mitchie?

**Shane **15 years ago _looks at Jason _No, it's impossible

**Jason **Don't you get it? That girl is your daughter!

**Nate **Jason, how could Mitchie get pregnant if… _looks at Mitchie _You did it?!

**Shane **Only once!

**Nate **You mean… You had sex with Mitchie?! No wonder she left you!

**Shane **I didn't rape her or anything, fine?! She was the one who…

**Nate **Shane…

**Shane **Fine. It was my idea to do it… but… she didn't protest or anything…

**Nate **I don't need to know the details. What are we going to do now?

**Shane **What do you mean?

**Nate **What are we going to do with that girl? I think you are supposed to tell her…

**Shane **That girl is not my daughter!

**Jason **How can you know? Who else can be the father of this girl?!

**Shane **It's impossible. If I were the father of this girl, Mitchie would have told me about it. She would have never gone away if I were the father, would she?

**Jason **What if she didn't want you to know?

**Shane **That girl is not my daughter! _Leaves _

Meanwhile

**Carly **_phones Mitchie _Hi, Mom. I just wanted to tell you the camp is awesome

**Mitchie **I'm happy, sweetie. What about the campers?

**Carly **My roommate is great. She showed me around. The instructors seem to be nice, but only one seems not to be friendly. Shane Gray

**Mitchie **How do you know? Did you talk to him?

**Carly **No, but I saw him. He seemed to be quite scary. Tomorrow I'm having my first classes with him

**Micthie **Don't worry. I'm sure he's not… so bad

**Carly **I will see tomorrow

**Mitchie **Call me tomorrow. I want to know how the things are

**Carly **Okay. Love you _hungs up_

**Mitchie **Love you too _sits in the garden and watches the photos of her and Shane_

On Camp Rock

**Shane **_sits outside and watches the photo of Mitchie, takes guitar _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart, of what it means to know just who I am, I think I've finally found the better place to start, but no one ever seems to understand

In the other part

**Mitchie **_watching the photos , memories come back, then finds a photo of her and Carly_

**Zach **_arrives _Hey!

**Mitchie **Hi, how was it?

**Zach **Good. Camp Rock didn't change at all

**Mitchie **Great

**Zach **I'm so tired. I was driving the whole day

**Mitchie **Are you hungry?

**Zach **Of course

**Mitchie **Let's go. Dinner is waiting for you

**Zach **You're actually kinda useful…

**Mitchie **_is about to hit him with a pillow_

**Zach **I was just kidding, chill out _laughs_

In the other part

**Shane **_takes a guitar away and comes back to the house_


	2. Chapter 2

Next day

**Carly **_sleeping_

**Jen **_shakes her _Carly! Carly, wake up!

**Carly **_wakes up and looks at Jen confused _What's going on?

**Jen **Hurry up! We have classes, remember?!

**Carly **_looks at the watch _Chill out, we have like 45 minutes left…

**Jen **Doesn't matter! We have to leave now!

**Carly **Okay _confused_

On the way

**Carly & Jen **_they go the classes, Jen goes very fast_

**Carly **What's going on with you? Yesterday you weren't so nervous…

**Jen **Yesterday I didn't know we were going to have classes with Shane…

**Carly **Why are you all so afraid of him? He's just a human…What is he going to do if' we're late?

**Jen **You don't know him! He's not a human, but a monster!

**Carly **_doesn't say anything_

**Jen **We have to go

In a music class

Everybody's in before time. They all know how Shane would react if anybody was late.

**Kate **_chats with some of her friends_

**Tracy **_doesn't talk to anyone _I'm coming back to bed…

**Kate **You're staying. Shane's just about to come. It's too late to leave

**Tracy **_sits down mad_

**Carly **_to Jen _Wait, I forgot to bring something _is about to leave_

**Jen **Where are you going?

**Carly **I'll take my notes and be back _is about to leave_

**Jen **Shane will be here soon…

**Carly **Classes start in 20 minutes, don't worry _leaves_

**Jen **Carly! Oh no

Meanwhile

**Carly **_comes back to her house, takes guitar and is on the way back to classes, suddenly sees 2 men talking, hides somewhere_

**Nate **Shane, are you listening to me? Shane!

**Shane **What?!

**Nate **Look, yesterday me & Jason checked the date of birth of this girl : she was born on 7th May 2011 in Dallas. Exactly 9 months after you last saw Mitchie

**Shane **It doesn't mean she's my daughter! I don't want to talk about it, fine?!

**Nate **Shane…

**Shane **I have the classes to lead

**Nate **Fine

**Shane **_leaves_

**Carly **_realizes she will be late for classes, tries not to be seen by Shane_

In a class

**Nick **_looks around, sees Shane _He's coming! _Everybody sits down and gets quiet_

**Shane **c_omes to the class _

**Jen **Oh no

**Shane **I guess you all know who I am. My name's Shane Gray.

**Campers **_don't say anything_

**Shane **Who would like to sing first?

**Carly **_comes to the class, looks at Shane_

**Shane **I guess you don't know I don't like it when somebody's late for my lesson

**Carly **I'm sorry _is about to come to Jen_

**Shane **You must be new here. If you are late for my lesson, then a punishment is waiting for you

**Carly **What do I have to do?

**Shane **_looks at the campers, knows no one wants to talk to him _You will sing first

**Carly **But what?

**Shane **One of your songs

**Carly **But…

**Shane **Don't you compose?

**Carly **I do, but…

**Shane **Sing something then

**Carly **_looks at the campers_ _starts singing ,,Different Summers''_

**Shane **_recognizes the song _Wait! Did you compose it?

**Carly **Actually… My Mom did

**Shane **_realizes it's Mitchie's daughter _Your Mom? What's your name?

**Carly **Carly Torres

**Shane **Sit down and next time sing something you composed yourself…

**Carly **_sits down next to Jen_

At lunch

**Jen **I warned you how it would all end up

**Carly **I know. Next time I definitely won't be late…he's kinda scary… I don't understand how he can be so furious…

**Jen **Many people say he used to be nice

**Carly **_looks at Jen surprised _How is it possible?

**Jen ** I don't really know… but I heard it's because of a woman who left him about 15 years ago… I heard he was madly in love with her… But when she left… he was crushed

**Carly **And he's so crushed just because of one woman?

**Jen **He probably really loved her… But to be honest I'm not surprised she left him… I heard he's been a total jerk even before that…

**Ella **Okay, campers! I think it's time for a concert!

**Jen **_to Carly _Now you will see our canteen concerts

**Ella **And our first singer is Tracy Kelson!

**Tracy **But I didn't… _looks at Kate _You

**Kate **You will do great

**Tracy **_stands up and takes a mike_

**Carly **_looks at Tracy_

**Jen **Here comes the princess

**Carly **What do you mean?

**Jen **Tracy Kelson. She's our Camp Rock diva…

**Tracy **_starts singing _**,,Freak the freak out'' by Victoria Justice**

At dance class

**Carly & Jen **_come to a dance class_

**Carly **Where's Ethan?

**Jen **Ethan? You won't see him here… He doesn't come on dance lessons… Actually he hardly ever goes on any kind of classes so…

**Carly **Why?

**Jen **I don't know… It's hard…

**Carly **… To talk to him

**Jen **You like him, don't you?

**Carly **What? I haven't even talked to him…

**Jen **_laughs but suddenly her smile fades _…Kendall! How is it possible? This year you decided to attend the classes instead of telling everyone how great you are! That really impressed me _sarcastic_

**Kendall **For your information the only reason I came here was music. And by the way I'm going out with Ellie tonight

**Jen **Poor Ellie. She doesn't know what's waiting for her

**Caitlyn **_comes in _Hi, guys

**Kendall **_leaves_

**Caitlyn **It's good to see you all. We're going to start with something easy from the start _turns on the music _Follow me _starts dancing_

All the campers are dancing, Carly finds it quite difficult, Caitlyn starts dancing faster, Carly can't stand it, she falls on Tracy

**Tracy **_looks at Carly furious _Are you blind, you idiot?!

**Carly **I'm… I'm sorry… I…

**Tracy **Shut up! _Pushes Carly_

**Jen **Stop it! It wasn't her fault!

**Caitlyn **Okay, what's going on here?

**Tracy **She pushed me! _Points at Carly_

**Carly **It was an accident

**Tracy **Shewanted to ridicule me!

**Jen **She didn't have to. You do it better yourself

**Caitlyn **Enough ,Jen! Tracy, give up. Carly didn't want to do that

**Tracy **_leaves the class mad_

**Kate **I'll take care of that _leaves too_

**Jen **_to Carly _You're okay?

**Carly **Yeah

**Caitlyn **Let's start again... 1,2,3...

**Carly **_turns around, is worried about Tracy_

Meanwhile

Ella, Tess & Nate keep chatting in a room

**Shane **_comes in _Ella! Give me Mitchie's phone number!

**Ella **What are you talking about?

**Shane **I know Mitchie's daughter here!

**Tess **Mitchie's daughter's on Camp Rock?!

**Nate **Yeah, she is. She's actually also Shane's daughter…

**Shane **Carly's not my daughter!

**Nate **How do you know her name?

**Shane **She was in my class today…

**Jason **Wait a minute… Our mother's name was Carly too…

**Shane **Ella, can you finally give me that damn phone number?!

**Ella **You can't talk to her now

**Shane **Why not?

**Ella **You're furious. If you phone her now you're going to say something you don't want to

**Nate **We'll give you that phone number after you calm down

**Shane **_leaves furious_

**Tess **I didn't see Mitchie yesterday

**Ella **Because she wasn't here

**Tess **Who did Carly come with then?

**Ella **With Zach

**Tess **And?

**Ella **And what?

**Tess **Did you explain everything to each other?

**Ella** I didn't have to explain him anything. He was the one to disappear

**Nate** So… Did he explain you everything?

**Ella **He didn't have to… We used to be good friends, that's all

**Tess **That's all? Ella, you were in love with him

**Ella **Exactly. I USED to be in love with him. Now it's the past

Meanwhile

Carly & Jen stay in their house

**Carly **What happened to Tracy? I honestly didn't want to fall on her… Maybe I should apologize her

**Jen **You didn't do anything wrong… She always behaves this way

**Carly **But why is she so…

**Jen **…Childish?

**Carly **Yeah… Why does she act this way?

**Jen **You can't repeat it to anyone, fine? Actually the whole camp knows so…

**Carly **What about?

**Jen **Tracy's parents died in a car crash 2 years ago…

**Carly **It's horrible… No wonder she's always so sad

**Jen **But she always was little strange… I've never seen her smiling to be honest… I feel sorry for Kate, her sister. She has a hard life with her

Later

**Carly **_wakes up, leaves the house, walks a little, suddenly hears a song, follows the melody_

**Shane** You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason why I'm singing, I need to find you, I gotta find you , you're the missing part I need, I need to find, I gotta… _sees Carly _Who's there?

**Carly **_shows up_

**Shane **What are you doing here?

**Carly **I'm sorry, I only…

**Shane **Don't you know you shouldn't go out at night? Didn't your Mom tell you…

**Carly **What do you want from my Mom?!

**Shane **_looks at her_

**Carly **_sits down _It's a nice song

**Shane **Thanks

**Carly **Who did you write it for?

**Shane **Do I have to write a song for anybody? Can't I sing a song just… for myself? Didn't you think of that?

**Carly **But this song was for somebody. For a girl or…

**Shane **Don't you think you're going to far?!

**Carly **I'm sorry… I will better leave…

**Shane **No _looks at her _You can stay

**Carly **_sits down_

**Shane **You were right… I wrote it for a girl, that I met here on Camp Rock…

**Carly **Were you in love with her?

**Shane **Yes_ smiles _Probably the only girl I really fell in love with

**Carly **And did you tell her that?

**Shane **It was obvious…

**Carly **Did you tell her?

**Shane ** No

**Carly **Why?

**Shane ** I didn't know how… It's not easy to tell someone the way you feel...

**Carly **It's not hard… I mean if you love somebody you should always tell them you love them… to make sure they know

**Shane **I thought it was obvious… And I didn't know how

**Carly **You were scared?

**Shane **Yeah, probably

**Carly **But why did you break up? _Realizes she shouldn't have asked about it _I mean…

**Shane **I see the whole camp knows this story… She left me… The camp ended and she just disappeared

**Carly **Were you looking for her?

**Shane **For 2 years… The last time I saw her was 15 years ago

**Carly **And you still love her?

**Shane **_nods_

**Carly **Wow

**Shane** Why don't you have your father's surname?

**Carly **_confused _How do you know I have my mother's surname?

**Shane **I… I saw it on the list… Anyway why not your father's surname?

**Carly **I don't have a father

**Shane **_confused_

**Carly **I mean… I don't know him

**Shane **Didn't your Mom ever tell you about him?

**Carly **No, frankly… I'm okay without him. I don't want to know him

**Shane **Why?

**Carly** He left my Mom when she was pregnant. So I guess he didn't want to be my father

**Shane **What if he didn't know?

**Carly **

**Shane **I'm sorry… I shouldn't ask about your family

**Carly **It's okay… It's just… everybody keeps asking me about my father since I came here. That's strange

**Shane **Don't worry… I'm sure they will stop soon

**Carly **I hope… That's not too pleasant… I will better leave now. You aren't so scary at night

**Shane **Don't get too accustomed… if you are late for my classes again I can be mean again

**Carly **But then I will know that deep inside you're nice

**Shane **_smiles _

**Carly **_is about to leave but then stops _Can I listen to the rest of the song?... I'm sorry but I really liked it

**Shane **Okay _starts to play the guitar _Every time I think I'm closer to the heart…


	3. Chapter 3

Next day

**Carly **_wakes up and goes outside, sees 2 men talking_

**Daniel **Nate, I understand

**Nate **Daniel, I'm not sure of it yet! But probably nobody's going to be in your group and..

**Daniel **And I should start packing, shouldn't I?

**Nate **Look, I'm sorry but if you don't get a group… Then I have to fire you...

In canteen

**Carly **_comes in_

**Tracy **_looks at Carly, but doesn't say anything_

**Kate **You should apologize her

**Tracy **For what?

**Kate **You were very rude to her

**Tracy **I don't care

**Jamie **_decides to change the topic _So, who are we going to choose for our keeper this year?

**Kate** How about Billy? What do you think Tracy?

**Tracy **I don't care

**Jamie **_gives Kate a look ,,Is she with us?''_

**Kate **_nods her head_

**Carly **_comes to Jen _

**Jen **You're finally here… I couldn't wake you up in the morning

**Carly **I had a very good dream

**Jen** Your dream is just coming _points at Ethan_

**Carly **Stop it.. I wanted to ask you something

**Jen **Yeah?

**Carly **Who's Daniel?

**Jen **Daniel Jessman? He's one of the instructors. He leads guitar and composing classes

**Carly **I heard he was going to be fired

**Jen **Yeah, they don't really like him here. His classes are horribly boring…

**Ella **Good morning, campers! I have some information for you! First of all I'd like to remind you about today's fire party. The ones who want to sing tonight need to sign up on this list _points at the list on the wall _The other thing – the groups. Until the end of the week you have to find your trainer. My advice is to start today

**Carly **The groups? What does it mean?

**Jen **During the Final Jam we must prepare the group concerts. We divide into groups and choose one of the instructors to be our trainer. It's always better to start searching for a trainer early. We could ask Nate today, he's a brilliant one

**Carly **Or Daniel? Why don't we choose him?

**Jen **Carly, didn't you listen to me? Nobody would choose Daniel

**Carly **We can choose him then

**Jen **Look, I know you want to help him, but he's miserable. None of Daniel's groups has ever won the Final Jam…

**Carly **We can be the first one then…

**Jen **Fine. Tomorrow we're going on his classes. We'll see if you're not about to change your mind _leaves_

**Kendall **_comes to her _Hi, Carly

**Carly **What do you want?

**Kendall **Chill out. I just wanted to talk. Looks like Jen told you everything about me

**Carly **Kendall, what do you want?

**Kendall **I was only wondering if you wanted to join our group _points at the guys_

**Carly **Sorry, but no

**Kendall ** Why? Because of Jen?

**Carly **No

**Kendall **Listen, Carly. I know what Jen told you about me

**Carly **It's not about what Jen thinks about you. It's about what I think about you

In the kitchen

**Tess **_comes to the kitchen, looks for someone _Luke? Where are you?

**Luke **_comes _What do you want?

**Tess **Here's the list of what you have to prepare for today

**Luke **Tell me how come YOU are the instructor and I work here

**Tess **Well, looks like some people DO get what they deserve for… Anyway, you have to prepare everything for this evening… Have a good time _leaves_

**Luke **_comes back to the kitchen furious_

In a music class

All the campers are waiting for Shane, they aren't happy

**Camper **What do you think he's going to do with us today?

**Jen **I'm not sure he's going to do anything. Don't you remember last lesson?

**Carly **Well, I'm definitely not going to forget that _laughs_

**Camper **Don't worry about that. You're not the only camper he shouted at

**Jen **_to the camper _Wait a minute, I remember you! You were that girl who appeared in the classroom 20 minutes late… I've never seen him that furious before. Many people you weren't going to come back this year…

**Camper **But here I am… And my name's Kelly

**Jen **I'm Jen

**Kelly **And you're Carly, aren't you?

**Carly **Did I become that famous?

**Kelly **Wait a minute… You're Carly Torres… so are you a daughter of Mitchie Torres?

**Carly **Well, yeah… I heard she was on this camp once too…

**Kelly **Your Mom is one of the most famous camp rockers!

**Carly **Really?

**Kelly **Well, yeah… I also heard she was an amazing musician, well… no wonder you have such a great voice... But why did you appear on this camp so late?

**Carly **Well, to be honest I found out about Camp Rock something like a month ago…

**Kelly **You're kidding! Haven't you heard about this place before?

**Carly **Well, no

**Kelly **It is said this camp was your Mom's entire life… That's strange she never told you…

**Nick **_looks through the window _Guys, it's Nate!

**Nate **_appears _Yes, Nick, it's me…

**Nick **_sits down _

**Nate **I guess you're quite happy to see me _laughs_

Everybody laughs and is happy

**Carly **_to Jen _Hey, where's Shane?

**Jen **Who cares?

Meanwhile

**Ella **Are you sure, you're ready?

**Shane **I've been ready for this for the last 15 years

**Ella **Okay _gives him a phone _Be nice to her

**Shane **And what else? Maybe I should come up with ,,Hi, Mitchie! I just met our daughter, can you believe it?'

**Ella **_takes a phone away_

**Shane **Fine. I promise I won't shout at her

**Ella **_gives him a phone and sits down_

**Shane **Can you leave me alone?

**Ella **I think I should talk to her first

**Shane **Ella…

**Ella **I will start only _dials the number_

**Zach **_answers the phone _Hello?

**Ella **Hi, Zach

**Zach **Ella? Is there something wrong with Carly?

**Ella **No, she's fine… It's just… Is Mitchie there?

**Zach **Yeah, wait a minute, I'll call her _to Mitchie _Mitchie!

**Ella **There you go _gives Shane a phone_

**Mitchie **Hello?

**Shane **Hi, Mitchie

**Mitchie **_recognizes the voice _Hi, Shane

**Zach **_Looks at Mitchie surprised _I can talk to him if you want to

**Mitchie **_to Zach _It's fine _to Shane _How are you?

**Shane **I know your daughter's here

**Mitchie **You met Carly?

**Shane **Yeah. She's a wonderful musician… Just like her Mom

**Mitchie **Thanks. She's actually crazy about music

**Shane **And what did you expect? She's your daughter…

**Mitchie **Right…

**Shane **I have to ask you something

**Mitchie **What is it?

**Shane **Is she my daughter?

**Mitchie **_doesn't say anything_

**Shane **Mitchie…

**Mitchie **Yes… Yes, she is

**Shane **Does she know anything about me?

**Mitchie **No….

**Shane **Why didn't you tell me?

**Mitchie **Would that change anything?

**Shane **Of course it would! If I ever knew that you were pregnant then…

**Mitchie **Then, what? Shane, would you give up the concerts, the band, the…?

**Shane ** What if I did? What if I chose you?

**Mitchie **It's not the right time to talk about it all. It's not something that you can explain on the phone, don't you think?

**Shane **Carly's an amazing girl. I want her to know who I am for her

**Mitchie **You can't tell her. She's going to hate you if you tell her the truth!

**Shane ** But I want to the part of her life. I want to be her father!

**Mitchie **What if she doesn't want you to be her father?

**Shane **How can you know that?

**Mitchie **Promise me you won't tell her

**Shane **_doesn't say anything _

**Mitchie **Shane?

**Shane **I promise. She reminds me a lot about you. When I look at her I see you

**Mitchie **She's actually more like you to be honest

**Shane **Look, there's something else I want to talk to you about…

**Mitchie **Sorry, Shane _hungs up_

At home

**Mitchie **_cries _Carly is going to hate me

**Zach **Mitchie, calm down. Carly doesn't even know

**Mitchie **She doesn't know yet! I'm a horrible mother!

**Zach **Don't say so! Listen, you are the only person she has, she can't hate you! She knows you want the best for her… You have no right to say you are a bad mother

On Camp Rock

Carly, Jen and Kate come to the fire party which is being prepared

**Carly **_is looking around_

**Kelly **Carly, who are you looking for?

**Carly **No one…

**Jen **She's wondering where Ethan is…

**Kelly **Ethan?

**Carly **What's so strange about it?

**Kelly **You won't see him here

**Carly **Where will I see him then? He doesn't attend classes, he doesn't eat in the canteen…

**Jen **He doesn't go anywhere

**Carly **But why?

**Jen **Ethan doesn't really like our fire parties

**Kelly** He doesn't like any kind of parties, he's not very extrovert… Anyway, sorry but I gotta go get ready for my performance

**Carly **Good luck

**Jen **You'll do great!

**Kelly **Thanks! _Leaves_

**Jen **Oh no, Kendall is coming…Let's go somewhere else

**Carly **I'll join you soon

**Jen **Carly, it's Kendall

**Carly **I can't run away from him forever

**Jen **Alright, do what you want

**Kendall **_appears_

**Carly **I'm not about to join your group, Kendall

**Kendall **I know. You told me once and you don't need to repeat that. So you prefer to be in a 2-person group with Jen

**Carly **We'll find someone else to join us

**Kendall **Haven't you noticed that Jen is trying to separate you from the others?

**Carly **What do you mean?

**Kendall **Didn't she tell you not to talk to certain people?

**Carly **So that I don't get in trouble

**Kendall **So she did tell you

**Carly **You know what, gotta go _is about to leave_

**Kendall **Wait, do you really think I'm such a jerk?

**Carly **And aren't you one?

**Kendall **Listen, you may think I'm just an idiot who's here just to show off… But I love music. I really do. If you don't believe me watch my concert tonight

**Carly **Kendall, why do you want to prove me anything?

**Kendall **Maybe because I like you…

**Logan **Kendall, come on!

**Kendall **_to Carly _Bye _leaves_

**Carly **_sits next to Jen_

**Jen **What did he tell you?

**Carly **He… he said how amazing his band was

**Jen **As usual

Suddenly Ella appears on the stage. Nate, Shane and Jason follow her

**Ella **Hello campers! Welcome to our first fire party! Our first group is Kendall, Adam , Tim and Joey!

**Jen **They always need to be first

Kate, Tracy, Jamie and Nick come to the party too

**Tracy **I'm coming back to my room

**Nick **No, I promised Kate to make sure you spend some time outside… Just because you're not singing tonight, it doesn't mean you can't watch someone else doing it

**Tracy **Looks like I'm a drama queen now

**Nick **No, the point is you're not and that is the reason why you have to stay and have fun

**Tracy **Have fun?

**Nick **Come on, it's time to remind you what it's like not be an emo

**Tracy **_forces not to laugh_

**Nick **Hey, was that a smile? _Grins _I did the impossible!

**Tracy **Shut up _laughs_

**Nick **_laughs _Come on _grabs her hand_

**Tracy **_smiles _Alright

**Kate **_looks at them, smiles_

**Jamie **Kate, look...

**Kate **What? _Turns around and sees Logan smiling_

**Logan**_ notices Kate noticed him and turns away, almost falls on Kendall_

**Kendall **Logan, what are you doing?!

**Logan **Sorry

**Jamie **_to Kate_ I think he likes you

**Kate **Logan? He barely knows me…

**Jamie **And? Is that such an obstacle for love?

**Kate **_laughs _Love? Jamie… You watch too many romantic comedies

**Jamie **But…

**Kendall **_takes a microphone _Alright, guys. We would like to sing you our new song, it's called ,,Big time''

Kendall and his group start their performance

**Carly **_listens to the song, suddenly notices Ethan entering the piano class _Jen, I'll be back in a while

**Jen **I told their music is just beyond endurance…

**Carly **_follows Ethan, enters the piano class and hears Ethan playing, is amazed_

**Ethan **_notices Carly, stops playing_

**Carly **_decides to show up _Hi

**Ethan **_confused _Hi

**Carly **_after a while _You must be Ethan

**Ethan **And you must be that girl who's looking at me all the time _amused_

**Carly **If that's the way you remembered me

**Ethan **_laughs_

**Carly **The song you played… It was brilliant. Did you compose it?

**Ethan **Yeah, it's mine

**Carly** Why don't you let everyone else hear it? I'm sure they'd love it

**Ethan **I don't think it's a good idea

**Carly **Why?

**Ethan **I don't like being in crowded places

**Carly **And?

**Ethan **And that's why I can't play my songs when everyone will be staring at me… That wouldn't end up too well

**Carly **But I watched you and you played well…

**Ethan **But it was just you… not the whole crowd. What's your name actually?

**Carly **Carly

**Ethan **And I'm…

**Carly **Ethan, I know

**Ethan **Right, I forgot how famous I was

**Carly **_laughs _They say it's hard to talk to you

**Ethan **So you believe in rumors?

**Carly **No, not anymore

**Ethan **Aren't you coming back at the party?

**Carly **Are you trying to get rid of me?

**Ethan **No, it's just… What if they notice you're not where you should be

**Carly **And you? You can sit alone in the class and play the camp's instruments?

**Ethan **Well, yeah

**Carly **But don't you want to interact with other people?

**Ethan **I don't need people as long as there's piano or keyboard around me

**Carly **You're strange

**Ethan **Maybe I am

**Carly **So you arrive on the camp and then you don't attend any classes, you don't talk to people, you don't go on parties… You just sit and play piano?

**Ethan **Yup, been doing that for the past 4 years _grins_

**Carly **Don't you sometimes feel like you need some company?

**Ethan **Nope, I stand alone

**Carly **And you would never ever join a group

**Ethan **Never ever

**Carly **What if somebody asked you?

**Ethan **No one would ever ask me to do it

**Carly **_smiles_

Next day

**Jen **I can't believe you really want to do it

**Carly **He can't be that bad

**Jen **Carly, Daniel is the worst camp rock instructor ever!

**Carly **Look, we don't need to be in the group together if it's such a problem for you

**Jen **What do you mean?

**Carly** Nothing, I'm sorry… It's just… We have to find Daniel

**Jen **Carly…

**Ethan **Hi

**Jen **_shocked _Ethan?! What are you doing here?

**Ethan **Well, I wanted to help you find Daniel so he can lead our group

**Jen **Our group? Wait a minute… You're joining a group?

**Ethan **_confused _Well yeah… Is that forbidden?

**Jen **No, but _looks at Carly _How did you convince him?

**Ethan **She just asked me… So… I think we should go this way…

They finally get to Daniel's house

**Carly **Do you think he's in?

**Ethan **I don't know… Actually he should be leading classes now…

**Jen **Nobody goes on his classes _bangs on the door _Is anyone there?! Hey!

**Carly **_to Jen _Don't scream

**Jen **Do you want to talk to him or not?

**Carly **_lets Jen do what she wants_

**Jen **_keeps banging on the door_Can you hear me?!

**Ethan **I guess he's not there

**Jen **We have to find another trainer then…

**Daniel **_opens the door _What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be having classes at the moment?

**Jen **And shouldn't you be leading them?

**Daniel **What for? No one comes on them, so… _is about to close the door_

**Carly **Wait! We wanted to ask you for something!

**Daniel **What is it?

**Carly **We want you to be our trainer

**Daniel **What?

**Carly **_confused _We want you…

**Daniel **I know what you said… I'm sorry, but I can't take care of your group… I'm actually going to leave in a couple of days so… And I guess this isn't such a big problem for you _looks at Jen_

**Ethan & Carly **_give Jen a look_

**Jen **What?

**Daniel **Jen, I still remember what you said about my classes last year… And it will so much better for you if you find somebody else…

**Carly **But if you help us then you won't have to leave!

**Daniel **_looks at Carly _So that's why you want to be in my group

**Carly **No, of course not just because of that!

**Daniel **Thank you, Carly… But I don't need that sort of help _closes the door_

In canteen

**Carly **It was my fault. If I only kept quiet…

**Jen **It's not your fault, you only wanted to help him…. We'll find someone else

**Ethan **You will find someone else

**Carly **But you promised you would help us

**Ethan **Sorry, Carly… But I don't think those all group concerts are for me…

**Daniel **_comes _I want to see you at 1 p.m. in my class

**Jen **What for?

**Daniel **Do you still want to be in my group?

**Jen, Carly & Ethan** _look at him surprised_

**Daniel **See you at 1 p.m. then _leaves_

**Ethan **Looks like he changed his mind

**Carly **Looks like you can't leave us now _smiles_

**Ethan **Looks like I can't _smiles too_

**Jen **So we got our numerous group of 3 people...

**Carly **Hey, we're gonna do a great performance , I'm sure of it

**Jen **With Daniel? Yeah, we're definitely going to win _sarcastic_

**Carly **Oh, come on… I don't how about you, but I came here to have fun with music

**Ethan **So did I

**Jen** Well**, **Of course I came here for music! Oh, shit… I'm becoming Kendall!

**Ethan & Carly **_laugh _

**Jen **_laughs too_


End file.
